


The End of Filming

by hjzswe



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Enzhi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjzswe/pseuds/hjzswe
Summary: “Then this is the start of Wayne and Chunchih, okay?”
Relationships: Song Wayne/Huang Chunchih, 宋伟恩/黄隽智
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	The End of Filming

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [杀青](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559294) by 壹练白. 



> Author: 壹练白 Yi Lian Bai   
> Translator: hjzswe  
> Original work can be found here: https://m.weibo.cn/6544841367/4452069815462436
> 
> Finally finished translating it, because seeing Wayne's Valentines' post with the caption "gift for Yu Xigu" as compared to Chunchih's post with the caption "gift for Song Wayne" reminded me of this fic. 
> 
> I tried my best to follow the author's formatting and sentence structure, but some expressions were a little awkward in English so I did make some changes. In the last chapter, if you find a specific choice of name strange, it is not a mistake! Let me know if you spot it and your thoughts on it c: All the same, I hope you guys will like it as much as I do!

**01**

Upon opening the door of Room 8021, a warm dim glow of light spilled out onto the cotton slippers under Huang Chunchih’s feet, before seeping into the fluffy carpet.

Fingers momentarily left on the door handle, he softly called out for Wayne, but the only reply was that of even breaths and the stillness of the night. He smiled, thinking  _ even this night owl has nights he can’t stay up on,  _ and turning to close the door, he lightly made his way over to the side of the bed.

  
  


His clothes were indeed thrown in a pile on the chair near the other end of the bed.

Chunchih shook his head in resignation, and searched through the pile for Wayne’s jacket with the help of the dim nightlight. Having not brought a bag, he had casually shoved his wireless earphones into Wayne’s pocket during dinner earlier.

When his fingertips came into contact with a small hard shell amongst the soft fabric, the thick silence of the night was broken by a restrained cry. Flustered, Chunchih raised his eyes to take a look at the sleeping Wayne who had burrowed himself in the blanket.

The two of them had shared a bed before, so Chunchih knew that those long limbs of his had the habit of extending themselves comfortably while sleeping. He had never seen Wayne curling himself up into a ball like this before.

_ I just want to switch off the nightlight for Wayne _ — that was what Chunchih mentally told himself.

But as he made his way to the bedside and saw the tightly-knitted brows of the sleeping boy, Chunchih forgot what it was that he had come to do.

  
  


Actually, there were differences between Wayne’s real personality and the one he presents in front of the camera. This was no secret; everyone knew that Wayne wasn’t as easy to approach, it was just that Chunchih understood him a little better than others did.

The reason being Chunchih had seen Wayne’s tears a few times.

  
  


Tears are an unavoidable form of emotional expression in one’s youth; in the world of adults, they are simply more skillfully hidden into the depths of the dark night.

  
  


Then again, it wasn’t surprising. That same boy who always wore a bright smile also pulled him into his arms tightly with tears streaming down his face during the last few days before they wrapped up filming — those few scenes were really difficult to get through for the both of them.

  
  


Even when he no longer had any scenes left, watching Wayne crying his heart out through the camera made Chunchih feel a sense of sorrow slowly rise from within his heart — he had to admit that this person whom he usually termed as “senior” for the fun of it did indeed possess an extraordinary talent of influencing his audience, otherwise he himself would not be crying along with him.

  
  


He remembered after filming ended, even before he could recover himself and prepare to cheer Wayne up, he was already forcefully pulled into Wayne’s arms.

Amidst the noise with the film lights switched off, the calls to clear the scene and the packing of filming equipment, Wayne took off Xiang Haoting’s glasses and jacket, and buried himself in Chunchih’s shoulder with silent tears.

Wayne was so tall, with shoulders and back much broader than Chunchih’s. Hugging him this tightly, Chunchih could feel his desperate breaths in between his sobs. While trying his best to wrap his arms around Wayne’s back, he heard a voice choked full of tears beside his ear saying  _ I miss you so much. _

  
  


“Yu Xigu, I miss you so much, please don’t leave.”

Immediately, the soul living in him seemed to be awakened, and his eyes began to water as well.

  
  


Of all the tears Chunchih had seen from Wayne, those within that period of time seemed to come in torrents, and although Chunchih was often praised by his friends for being great at comforting others, even he too was left feeling helpless. 

  
  


“It’s all over, we’re ending filming soon.”

“We’re ending filming soon, Wayne.”

  
  


It felt like a long time had passed when he saw the sleeping Wayne furrowing his eyebrows again. Chunchih felt as if he was becoming rooted to this bed, but didn’t know what else he should do.

The warm light cast a shadow under the other’s high nose-bridge, and he observed that Wayne’s long eyelashes were stained wet with tears.

  
  


He heard Wayne softly call out again, “Don’t leave.”

  
  
  


_ What an idiot. _

Chunchih sighed, and reached over lightly to wipe Wayne’s tears.

Even though he knew the sleeping man could not hear him, he still softly uttered a line, “We’ve already ended filming, Wayne.”

  
  


Almost immediately, Wayne grabbed his hands, interlocking their fingers in an anxious and cherishing manner before resting their tightly interlocked hands on his forehead and falling into deeper sleep.

  
  


“I’m still here, I won’t run away. You don’t have to hold me that tightly…”

That was how Chunchih sat beside the bed with mixed feelings, entertaining the thought of using his spare hand to get his phone and capture a photo of the silly Wayne, but eventually resigned to leaning on the bed frame with a sigh.

  
  
  


_ Filming has already ended, Wayne. _

_ I really wish you wouldn’t take me to be Yu Xigu again. _

  
  


**02**

  
  


They all said that Wayne had a natural talent for acting.

  
  


Although he didn’t speak much off camera, once immersed in the scene, he could even come up with unique adlibs in line with the character’s personality.

Wayne still remembered the scene between Xiang Haoting and Sun Bo Xiang. When Sun Bo aggressively asked him the definition of “liking someone”, he himself didn’t know how he came up with that wonderful reply about his little mushroom.

  
  


After Director Mi announced the end of the take, almost everyone was laughing at his “Little Mushroom deng deng deng”. Chunchih was laughing too, donned in his character’s uniform, asking Wayne why he was so good at dubbing with the sudden  _ deng deng deng _ .

Wayne had smiled foolishly and shrugged his shoulders then, mysteriously showing his hands — inspiration had struck.

But he knew the answer in his heart — the reason why a seemingly loud sound rang beside his ears whenever the topic of “liking someone” came up.

  
  
  
  


— “Deng”

That person’s lighter fell from his hands in his shock, first knocking against the corner of the table then hitting the worn out floorboard. There were barely any pauses between the series of echoes emitted, but in Wayne’s mind, it felt like half a century had passed in which his soul had aimlessly gone around the universe once, all the while his lips still resting on the corner of Chunchih’s mouth.

That fool seemed to be taken aback, and did not push him away, simply standing there awkwardly in the dark. As Wayne backed away flusteredly, his eyes met Chunchih’s beautiful ones. The other’s eyes looked so clear as they held the glow of candlelight in them, much like the Little Prince’s glass globe.

  
  


“I…”

He first had to equip his awkward smile well, then quickly rack his brain for an explanation as to why this kiss came out of nowhere.

Maybe he shouldn’t have started talking to Chunchih in such a setting.

  
  
  
  


It was not the first time they shared a kiss; they had already kissed multiple times while filming before, not to mention that Wayne enjoyed intentionally showing off behind-the-scenes.

But this was the first time, in the absence of a camera, Wayne had lowered his head and lightly given Chunchih a kiss on the corner of his lips.

It was only after Chunchih got on the car that he recalled leaving his phone on today’s filming set, and Wayne naturally accompanied him on his way back to Yu Xigu’s house to search for it.

That tiny rental apartment was situated in an old district. The transmission of electricity was unstable, and there were often power outages in the midst of filming, so an electric fan could not even be used. The two of them didn’t expect there to be another power trip that night, and flipped the switches on and off a few times to no avail after opening the door with a creak. They then stayed in the dark for a while, giving each other looks until Chunchih let out a laugh. “Idiot, how about your phone’s flashlight?”

Wayne felt for his phone, giving it a few glances before he laughed as well. “To be honest, my phone is out of battery.”

  
  
  


Fortunately, the candles and lighter prepared for the birthday celebration were left in the washroom. Chunchih was still smiling as he brought the candles out. “How miserable, how did we get to this stage?”

  
  
  


The dim yellow lights in the apartments opposite could be seen through the slits of the jalousie windows. The young man holding the candle moved about in the dark room, his shadow flickering with the light. The humid midsummer night air slowly made its presence felt in the tight space, with the two beginning with complaints about the hot weather and their longing for the air-conditioner, then somehow drifting to other topics.

Wayne really liked listening to Chunchih speak. His voice was soft and soothing, and he always expressed his thoughts without going too fast or too slow. And of all things, he enjoyed smiling too. Wayne could no longer remember what joke he cracked as Chunchih smiled again, although moments ago the boy was just wondering aloud how his phone had fallen into the tiny space between the wall and the bed.

“You’re really funny.”

  
  


“Oh? Just funny?” Without saying another word, he knelt down and tried feeling for the phone under the bed, mind still on teasing the other.

“Hey hey hey I’ll do it myself.” The other’s tone was slightly flustered as he squatted down and lightly tugged at his pants. “You’re so tall, it’s not that convenient for you…”

“And it hasn’t been cleaned…” 

  
  
  


Wayne could hear the apologetic tone in Chunchih’s voice.

— “It’s okay, my hands are long. Your phone fell right through the crack against the wall, I’m afraid you might not be able to reach it.”

  
  


Chunchih smiled while letting out a  _ hey  _ before giving Wayne a slap on the butt.

  
  


Everything was very natural, including the moment where Chunchih did not first take his phone from Wayne, but instead raised his head and the candle to help Wayne brush the dust off his hair, and the moment where Wayne continued questioning in a joking manner whether he was really only a humorous person.

  
  


“No—” Chunchih’s fingertips rested on the side of Wayne’s face, brushing the dust away carefully. “You are so much more.”

“You are very kind and very gentle, and you really know how to take care of others.” The tip of Wayne’s nose was also lightly coated in dust, to which Chunchih gently brushed off. “I really feel that everything about you is great.”

“Student Chunchih.” Somehow, he had grabbed the other’s hand. Blurring the lines between acting and his own sincerity, he flared his nostrils in a seemingly intimidating manner and lowered his tone, “You’re wrong.”

  
  


“Don’t trust someone so easily.”

“I’m not a good person.”

  
  


What cliché lines, but they indeed contained half-truths.

  
  


Those faces in his memories: of fear, of disgust, those streaming with tears, and those uttering low curses.

He remembered the hands that violently tugged at his hair, the pain when his spine made contact with the corner of the water fountain. There was only darkness under all that contempt, telling him—  _ We are the same kind of people. _

  
  


Wayne still did not know what kind of person he was, but it was better for everyone to not accept a simple definition and trust blindly, least to say Chunchih.

Wayne quite liked him — he didn’t think too much about the layers of meaning behind this feeling; his clearest wish was for this person to be happy. 

  
  


He didn’t expect Chunchih to shake his head and give a smile, his eyes clear, his smile gentle, his voice light yet full of conviction.

He said, ”But I believe in you.”

  
  
  


_ Hey— _

was what Wayne wanted to say.

_ You’re too good at this! These words shouldn’t be said as you wish! If they’re used just for the ladies, then it’s fine, but why... _

  
  
  


But all he did was lower his head to kiss Chunchih.

It was warm, and soft.

  
  
  


The thuds emitted by the falling lighter were slowed down, his heartbeats growing faster, one by one,  _ deng, deng,  _ hitting his ears, and stretched on infinitely.

  
  
  


“I.”

“Thought you were Yu Xigu for a second.”

  
  


His own smile was a little awkward. With his hand still holding onto Chunchih’s, Wayne gave it a squeeze reassuringly, before giving him a thumbs-up. “Yu Xigu really attracted me.”

Instantly, he saw a sheepish smile spread across Chunchih’s face.

  
  


“Okay, let’s go.”

Turning around to make his way out, Wayne secretly squeezed his own chest.

  
  


**03**

  
  


“Yesterday night, I…”

Wayne suddenly turned his head and asked.

  
  


Chunchih stopped his scrolling of Instagram, and looked at the other whose expression was mostly covered by his sunglasses, leaving only an expressionless half of his face.

  
  


“I came to get my earbud case yesterday night, and felt sleepy while using my phone on the bed. I can’t believe I fell asleep.” Chunchih watched his own reflection in Wayne’s sunglasses, and gave an innocent smile. “I already explained myself this morning.”

  
  


He thought he saw Wayne let out a sigh of relief, who quickly raised the corners of his mouth. “I’m just asking again, it’s pretty ridiculous to fall asleep against the bed frame.”

“And I thought I might have said something in my sleep to make you stay, that would have been awkward.”

  
  


“Nah.” Chunchih reached over and lightly gave him a knock on the head. “Why, did you dream about me?”

  
  


Wayne seemed a little hesitant, but eventually nodded his head. “Actually…”

  
  
  


Even if Wayne didn’t say it, Chunchih could already guess.

He didn’t really want to hear the twist at the end of that sentence.

  
  
  


After they had just ended filming, Chunchih did went online to search for answers regarding being lost in character and how to drop his character. For his first acting experience, Chunchih felt that he had been fairly into his character. While filming, he had even felt that he was really Yu Xigu, and personally experienced the character’s development and emotional rollercoasters— including the small palpitations and the almost unnoticeable feeling of love creeping in.

But after filming came to an end, those slight emotions became increasingly visible. Like shells left behind after the tide recedes, once the sun shines its light, the refracted light would be impossible to hide.

  
  
  


He knew it clearly in his heart.

  
  


The first time the two of them met was not because of some misunderstanding over a girl, but rather while quietly sitting on the grass field near the airport watching the planes land and take off one by one. Wayne was wearing a black hoodie, smiling at him under the afternoon sun—  _ I’m also from NTUA, so you should call me senior. _

  
  


He clearly knew that Wayne was not Xiang Haoting, and he was Huang Chunchih, not Yu Xigu. But his feelings seem to have transcended the boundaries of the script, and the various answers found online were of no real help.

  
  


He had thought of asking Wayne on how to walk out of his own character.

  
  


But that person had made it hard for Chunchih himself to differentiate between what was true intimacy or pure acting in front of the camera, when he was being serious, or which of his hugs, words and kisses were sincere. Wayne didn’t treat him like those colleagues he had acted as a partner with, nor did he treat him like a junior— so what did he treat Chunchih as?

Chunchih didn’t know how he should define their relationship, but he knew that it was probably useless to ask Wayne that question.

  
  


After Wayne had ended filming, he had continued crying and calling out for Yu Xigu while hugging Chunchih. Chunchih remembered them all. That gentle and longing expression. Those hands that tightly held onto him in his sleep.

  
  


He had gloated a little, thinking  _ this idiot was even more unprofessional than me. _

  
  


Thomas had lightly nudged from the side and questioned him before. He was always gentle in doing so, only lightly patting his head when he sat beside him. “ _ Xiao _ Chih, don’t you think that Wayne…”

“I know, that idiot.” He answered the other’s concerns with a smile. “He put in too much emotions in playing Xiang Haoting, so he might need more time to drop his character.”

“Ah, I thought…” Thomas shook his head and gave a smile. “It’s the promotional period now anyway, with the two of you like this, it’s a good thing too. For work.”

  
  
  


But Chunchih had never wanted to think of this as work.

And he felt that this wasn’t a good thing at all.

  
  


He had always been able to differentiate between Wayne and Xiang Haoting, but when will Wayne be able to differentiate between Yu Xigu and him?

  
  


**04**

  
  


Wayne was experiencing insomnia.

Maybe he should consider himself lucky.

In other words, reality could keep him more aware of his present situation than his dreams.

  
  


He closed his eyes, and all that appeared in his mind was Chunchih’s face — his twinkling eyes when he smiled, his waving hand under the dim lights offstage, and his lost and helpless expression when they mentioned that filming was about to come to an end.

Wayne believed that he understood what Chunchih was trying to express — since filming had already come to an end, certain feelings should be left within this story and should not be carried on from there.

But.

He mindlessly swiped at his phone screen, countless memories starting to surface in his mind as he took in bits and pieces of the comments left by fans.

  
  


Before this series was aired, he had not expected such a good response.

This was an unfamiliar topic, and although it had become more popular in the last two years, it still posed as a challenge to a straight man like himself.

Why did he choose to act in this series? Wayne was not overly concerned about the monetary benefits. On one hand, it was a good way to put his acting skills to the test. On the other hand…

When the two first met after being confirmed as the main characters, he was surprised to see the junior he had coincidentally met a few times before taking a seat quietly beside him. That junior who had watched the planes make their mark across the sky as the rumbling sounds of the plane and the wind resonated in their ears. That person who had let out a childlike “wow” of amazement at the sight.

The script at that point in time was merely lines of words on paper that were incapable of inspiring any images in his mind. But at that moment, the boy named Yu Xigu had suddenly came to life.

Wayne suddenly really wanted to act as his Xiang Haoting.

  
  
  


Time flew past in a blur, and he could not help but fall into character every time Chunchih was around. Now, it was finally time to remind himself to walk out of his own character.

He could see the fans’ excitement from the comments online filled with screaming and happiness, as well as their teasing and exclamations of how realistic Wayne’s feelings seemed.

Some playfully threatened him, saying that if he displayed such realistic emotions even during the promotional period, they would go after him after the promotional period ends.

He had viewed these comments with Chunchih before, and had intentionally bumped Chunchih’s shoulders, asking him if he acted well.

Chunchih had only returned him a small smile, saying that he was expressing his feelings for Yu Xigu too well.

  
  


He could not understand why he had the idea of correcting Chunchih then, that impulse to clarify that Yu Xigu was indeed Chunchih which quickly disappeared when he felt that the statement was somewhat inappropriate.

  
  
  


Wayne understood that he did not do it intentionally.

Locking his phone, he looked at his reflection in the dark phone screen— his long thin eyes, his thin lips, his cold indifferent face when he didn’t smile, and the frivolous look he had when he did. He had once thought that he would never be able to play the role of a protagonist with emotional depth, until he met Xiang Haoting.

He did not have much good memories nor longing for his high school days — his confidence had been crushed, and his trust in relationships was broken. When he had put on the uniform and combed through his fringe, he could still feel the two souls clashing and struggling within him.

That was till he held Huang Chunchih within his arms.

  
  
  


That boy was so thin. When they hugged, it felt as if he could snugly fit himself entirely into his arms.

His words “I believe in you” were so light, and yet, at the same time, carried so much weight. Wayne didn’t even have faith in himself, but Chunchih was able to articulate his faith in him.

Wayne was once a bully, and was bullied before. He knew the feeling of being lost. He was not a stranger to the tears that wouldn’t fall even when he desperately wished for them to in the middle of the night, and that feeling of being on the edge of a cliff which others would never know of.

But that boy seemed to have always been as gentle and bright. He seemed to have spent his years growing up only in the light, never in the dark. The voice in his heart rang out for the umpteenth time, repeating  _ this is only a working relationship, we only have a senior-junior relationship. _

But every time he held him, every time he drew close to him, Wayne felt as if he completed him.

  
  
  


———“Filming has already ended.”

Chunchih’s voice continuously rang out beside his ear.

  
  


———What’s going to happen after their promotional period ends?

This was a clear concern amongst the fans.

  
  


But Wayne didn’t want it to end.

Just like how he didn’t want filming to end back then.

  
  


05

  
  


“Wilson, do you think…”

Another bottle emptied. Wayne lightly waved his green beer bottle against the neon lights in the distance.

  
  


“You mean you haven’t stepped out of your character?” Wilson could no longer focus on drinking after listening midway, and voiced out his query with curious eyes.

“Idiot, I already did once filming ended.” Wayne slumped himself over on the table, giving out a sigh before closing his eyes. “I’m not talking about Yu Xigu. I’m talking about Huang Chunchih.”

  
  
  


“Huang Chunchih?” Wilson dragged his chair closer to Wayne and reached over to pull him up. “You mean the Huang Chunchih that I have in mind?

“Which other Huang Chunchih would it be?”

  
  


“Don’t joke around with me.” Wilson was initially mildly drunk, but after hearing this string of words come from the bottom of his heart, Wilson was entirely sober again. “Some time ago, Thomas was still telling me there was something not quite right about how you treated _Xiao_ Chih. When I said that he was overthinking, he was unconvinced and even went to question _Xiao_ Chih…”

  
  
  


Wayne almost immediately leapt up and grabbed his sleeve. If he were to have animal ears, Wilson was sure they would be standing straight up. “What did _Xiao_ Chih say?”

  
  
  


“Well, he said you haven’t stepped out of your character.” Still unable to understand the situation, Wilson furrowed his brows in confusion.

  
  


“Bullshit——” Wayne felt as if he was drunk. The alcohol was slowly getting to his nerves, making his senses feel numb. On the contrary, it made his emotions more prominent, reckless and clear. “He’s an idiot.”

  
  


The many emotions within him suddenly became abstract, as if the alcohol within his veins were heating up, and when paired with the cool unrestful night wind, he seemed to have something to add, but feeling that something was lacking, the words stayed trapped in his throat.

  
  


“But Thomas told me, when _Xiao_ Chih was saying this, he had a strange look in his eyes.”

Wilson’s voice was clearly close by, but it was starting to sound distorted.

“Do you think…”

  
  
  


Wayne didn’t know what would happen, nor what would not happen.

He remembered his first time reading the script. He had no idea that the ending would be like that.

  
  


Wayne and Chunchih had both tried their best to communicate with the scriptwriter, expressing their thoughts on the ending. But they were still mere actors at the end of the day, the only things they could change were limited to the fine details within the script.

  
  


His feelings towards Chunchih had never been stronger than during those last few days before filming ended.

That feeling of regret was too much to bear.

  
  


Wayne had wanted to change the ending countless times, even if it was just in his dreams, he, as Xiang Haoting, must not allow Yu Xigu to leave the house on that day. 

He had once, like Chunchih, thought that he was merely diverting his feelings from the series to reality. However, time has proven him wrong.

  
  


If it was not for Chunchih’s Yu Xigu.

How else would Wayne have become Xiang Haoting?

  
  
  
  


**06**

  
  


Chunchih just about jumped up from his bed upon seeing Wayne’s message.

_ ——I’m waiting downstairs for you. _

  
  
  


_ It can't be _ , Chunchih glanced at the time on the top right hand corner of the screen. It was already 11pm.

Chunchih shook his head, and replied Wayne with a sticker sticking its tongue out along with the words  _ you’re making fun of me again, try to guess if I’ll believe you this time. _

But almost immediately, he ran to his window to take a look.

  
  
  


He did not see the familiar car associated with Wayne, but he did see a small scooter with its headlights blinking under the streetlights of the building.

Blinking in the dark, stubbornly, and foolishly.

  
  


His phone screen lit up as well. Wayne had sent another message:  _ I know you will. _

  
  


The outline of the man on the scooter could be seen under the streetlights, his long legs drooping freely. The man took off his helmet, and slowly raised his head, smiling and waving at Chunchih’s window.

  
  
  
  


“You’re an idiot.” The wind was against them, and this was Chunchih’s first time being the driver instead of Wayne. “If you do this again, I’m going to report you for drunk driving next time.”

There was only one helmet, and Wayne was insistent on Chunchih being the one to wear it. When his voice was muffled within the helmet, Wayne would teasingly tighten his grip around the other’s waist and bury his head within the crook of his neck. “What are you saying? I can’t hear you clearly.”

  
  


Chunchih’s smile disappeared, and lowering his head, he lightly knocked against Wayne’s head with his helmet.

  
  
  
  


—— “Why did you suddenly want to come to the airport?”

Chunchih was too thin. Worrying that he would be too rough and cause the other to fall while running on the grass field, Wayne chose to wrap his arm around the other’s waist instead of holding his hand.

  
  
  


“Do you still remember the first time we met?”

Chunchih lifted his head and coincidentally met Wayne’s eyes. For a moment, he seemed to be avoiding him —– he could tell that Wayne was a little flustered.

  
  


“You’re drunk,” he began, his fingers ready to lightly push the other’s chest away, but was instead pushed to the ground by his weight.

  
  
  
  


“Then take it that I’m drunk.” Wayne rested himself on Chunchih’s thighs, and carelessly wrapped his arms around the other’s waist before closing his eyes. “The drunk person is going to talk now; you must listen to me.”

Chunchih didn’t know what to do with this version of Wayne, but he was afraid that this drunken man would say something that would set his emotions on a rollercoaster again— it was not that he did not want any surprises, but he was really afraid of being left disappointed.

Eventually, he still reached his hand out and combed through Wayne’s hair. "Go ahead."

  
  
  


“You didn’t let me talk about my dream the other day.”

“I dreamt of Yu Xigu.”

  
  


Chunchih felt his heart twinge, it was exactly what he had expected, but he silently nodded his head and continued listening.

  
  
  


In a low tone, Wayne spoke a lot.

About his dream that day.

  
  


He had finally made his wish come true in that dream.

He dreamt of the all too familiar house, and there he was with Yu Xigu in the kitchen. The wind was lifting the black and white checkered curtains, and the light was gently streaming in through the windows, spilling itself onto Yu Xigu’s white t-shirt.

The plot still went as it did, and Wayne was looking at Yu Xigu’s smile with utmost longing.

  
  


His tears were accumulating in the corners of his eyes, and the moment Yu Xigu turned to leave, he rushed up to give him a tight back hug, choking up as his tears finally rained down.

He could finally say that line—— _ Don’t go. _

  
  
  


“Actually, I knew.” Chunchih gave a smile, explaining that he had heard Wayne talking in his sleep.

“Oh… So you lied to me.” Wayne tightened his embrace. “Then did I say anything else?”

Chunchih shook his head. “I’m not lying to you this time, I fell asleep after.”

  
  
  


_ What a pity _ , Wayne thought,  _ to not have heard that line. _

  
  
  


He had finally prevented Yu Xigu from leaving in his dream.

Yu Xigu was smiling as he lightly squeezed the other’s hands, saying  _ okay, I won’t leave if you ask me not to. _

He said  _ it’s okay now, Xiang Haoting, why are you still crying; don’t cry anymore. _

  
  


With that, Wayne understood that he had finally given Xiang Haoting and Yu Xigu the happy ending they deserved.

After that one line, the short-haired boy in white within his arms immediately transformed. His smile was the same, but his hair was slightly longer and curled, and his overly thin face had grown a bit chubbier.

That person was now Huang Chunchih.

  
  
  
  


As usual, he still stayed obediently within Wayne’s arms, gently saying again and again, “Don’t cry.”

  
  
  


_ I’m still here, Wayne. _

_ I won’t leave, Wayne. _

_ Filming has already ended, Wayne. _

  
  
  


_ ——Why are you crying, Wayne. _

—— _ Because. _

  
  
  


It was hard to contain his emotions; he had even strung the events of his dreams with reality. Wayne blurrily remembered that he had opened his eyes. His view of the dim warm nightlight was blurred by his tears, but he could see the soundly asleep boy within his arms, tightly holding onto his hand.

He remembered that he had answered the Chunchih in his dreams, but he had forgotten if he had really said his answer out loud.

  
  


But it wasn’t going to matter anymore.

  
  


Wayne turned his head, and looked at the star-lit sky, as well as his own Chunchih ——  _ How strange, he clearly isn’t looking at the sky, but why are there stars in his eyes? _

  
  
  


He wanted to say it to him once again.

“Because I don’t want filming to end.”

“Because I like you.”

“And by that, I’m referring to Huang Chunchih, not Yu Xigu.”

  
  
  


The single Bluetooth earpiece in his right ear was quietly looping the same song.

  
  
  


Wayne didn’t want filming to end. He wanted to go closer without any concern under Xiang Haoting’s name, but after giving up on his last hopes of Xiang Haoting and Yu Xigu being together, he finally understood that that limited timeframe of love would never be enough to satisfy his greed.

  
  
  


Yu Xigu listened closely to the song playing in the Bluetooth earpiece that Wayne had placed in his left ear.

  
  


—— _ If this world was complicated, fake and noisy. _

_ ——I’ll use everything I have to go towards you. _

  
  
  


Wayne began, “Thank you,  _ Xiao _ Chih.”

“Thank you for being my Yu Xigu, and allowing me to become Xiang Haoting.”

  
  
  


“Then let’s start afresh.”

Wayne rarely saw Chunchih’s tears outside of filming. He reached over and wiped the corners of the other’s eyes.

“Nice to meet you, senior Song. I’m Huang Chunchih.”

Wayne lightly squeezed the other’s face, who was pretending to put on a strict expression. “You’re so cute.” He smiled,and said, “Nice to meet you too, junior  _ Xiao _ Chih, I’m Song Wayne.”

  
  


“Xiang Haoting and Yu Xigu have already finished filming.” Chunchih lightly said.

Wayne replied, “Mm, I know.”

  
  


“Then this is the start of Wayne and Chunchih, okay?”

  
  


Wayne sat up, and kissed Chunchih under the starry night.

His reply?  _ Okay. _


End file.
